Cabel Moens
Cabel Moens 'is a mortal, born by hundreds of years of selective breeding into the House Moens. His biological parents are Sven and Katarina Moens, two of the most powerful magic users of the entire clan's history. Background The Moens Clan was founded hundreds of years ago in what is assumed to be a rural chapter of England by James Moens, whose mother was the last sage of the small town he lived in. Through her death during childbirth, her power was transmitted to James. The young boy made it his goal to renew the sagehood through his own family. Years pass and two families come in contact, the Moens and the Makovskis. After a fierce debate they settle on a certain set of terms - that Katarina Makovski will take the Moel surname, bear two children, and then take the youngest back to the Makovski clan. Hoping for twins, the Makovski clan was surprised when they heard there was only a single child born. Unbeknownst to them, however, Cabel Moens and his nanny had planned ahead of time. Shortly after Cabel's birth, they would kill Katarina and claim tragedy to the Makovskis. After Cabel's birth he was taken into another room by his new nanny while his Father finished off Katarina. The Makovskis were devastated but followed their terms and left the Moels alone, and Cabel grew up for three years under the watchful eye of his father and nanny. It was around then that Sven would let two more guests into their home, a small Japanese family that he believed housed the blood of gods.... Appearance Cabel has long, unruly blonde hair that he tends to slick back or push under a hood casually. He has sharp amber eyes and a long, angular face. He attends the same school as his step sister and, as such, wears a dark red blazer and a white sweater with khakis and loafers as says the dress code. When alone with his father, Cabel trains in magic in a sealed basement only accessible by teleportation. During this he wears loosely fitting black and cream colored robes, much too wide and short for his long, lanky frame, and often adorns a traditional hat, supposedly the one that once belonged to James Moens. Personality Cabel knows that an entire family is weightened upon his shoulders and tries to act like it. But he is only a teenage boy and that sort of distant politeness and uppity attitude only carries him so far. He tends to borrow his step-sisters vocabulary in order to sound more formal. He idolizes his mother despite having never met her, and has made several attempts to contact the Makovskis to learn more about her. These attempts always end up being delayed and ended somehow... Abilities *'Blessings: ''As a descendant of several healing sages, Cabel can bless people with luck, strength, and fertility among other things. While he does not have the success rate of a pure sage, his blessings can ease the worry of people.'' *'''-Kinesis:' **'Pyrokinesis: Cabel can manipulate fire, a result of being born from the Makovski clan.'' **'Electrokinesis: 'Cabel can manipulate lightning, another perk of the Makovski family. **'Aerokinesis: 'Cabel can expertly manipulate wind, as the Moens specialize in wind magic. *Healing: 'Another side effect of being from a family of sages, Cabel is a healing expert and can use his magic to heal most wounds. Category:Males Category:Mortals Category:Huguenotical